When Light Erodes (Warriors Fanfiction)
by widenum
Summary: Puffs had always seemed to be on the nice side of the spectrum. He was always a well behaved kit, and always did as he was told. But when the family he holds dearest and closest to his heart get taken away, his positive outlook goes downhill, and he waits to take revenge on all those who have ever wronged him.
1. Prologue

Puffs squirmed in his leaf laden nest next to his slightly smaller sister. Piper, the small smokey black she-cat groomed her white tipped paws, staring out the hole of the burrow he and his family had taken refuge in. He and Piper had been ordered to rest and wait for their parents to return while they went out to hunt. It was now sunhigh, and the thick beams of light sliced through the heavy fog that rest in the leaf-fall forest.

He heard the shuffling of paws outside the den, and popped his head up to look. His whiskers twitched with amusement as he watched his parents carry back today's catch; a fatty rabbit, a squirrel with a ratty tail, and a mouse. This would be the best food they had in a while! His once muscular parents, were now almost skin dry. His mother was a big cat like his father, yet slightly shorter in the legs. Their muscle hung from their bodies, and their eyes glowed with pride although they were dry and wary.

"Here kits," Spoon, his mother called, her white chin stained red from blood. Puffs' entire family had black pelts, with his father having a unique black tabby pattern, which he too, inherited. His sister followed quickly behind, a trill of happiness leaving her.  
"Finally something good! I call the rabbit!" The small she-cat pounced on it, digging her razor sharp teeth into the rabbit's carcass. Blood still welled from its neck, seeping into the leaf littered ground.

Puffs gazed on at his sister, puffing out his chest. She was such a fragile little sprout. He had made a vow, a _promise,_ that he'd keep her safe their entire life. He was only three moons, but that didn't mean he couldn't protect her. He turned to the rabbit and eagerly began to dig away at it, the taste of its warm, bloodied meat, tingling his tongue.  
"Spike," His mother called, addressing his father, who was nibbling at the mouse.  
"Spike you were out hunting when _they_ came by, correct?" Spoon meowed smoothly, yet she still looked distraught. Spike glanced at her from the corner of his amber eyes, scrutinizing her.

"Who is _they,_ Spoon?" Spike asked coolly, his eyes flashing in worry. Spoon glanced at her kits, who seemed busy eating. But Puffs' ears were perked, curious on his parents conversation. Spoon guided Spike to a gnarly rotting oak, and began to speak in hushed murmurs.  
There was a _they_ indeed, he didn't understand who, but he remembered three moonrises ago strange cats had stopped by his family's hollow while his father was out. He was supposed to be sleeping, but a gruff voice had been very unsettling. It felt like beetles were crawling beneath his skin when he heard the cat speak. He couldn't distinctly remember the cat's exact words; but he did remember that he said this territory they were settled on was his home, and he'd drive the family out and make it look like an _accident._

When his mother had reappeared from her encounter with the stranger she had hushed and lulled Puffs back to sleep, making his fur lie flat. But something still didn't feel right. Paranoia tugged at his bones, feeling a face was watching him from everywhere. He turned to stare at Piper who was tugging at the rabbit's ear, attempting to rip it off.  
"Why don't we go play moss ball, Piper? I bet I can find more moss before you can!" Dark dropped into a playful crouch, his hindquarters waggling. Piper squealed and ran off, Puffs in close pursuit.

Piper disappeared into some ferns, stirring the plants and shaking dew from their soft, waxy leaves. He heard the she-cat pawing at the trunk of a tree and he disappeared further away, finding his own moss. It was a bit damp, but it'd do for a game of mossball. A heavy ball would prove challenging, and maybe it would help his sister grow muscle? She was an energetic little thing, more so than Puffs, but she struggled to do somethings at times. Regular games of mossball would prove challenging to her, and he'd have to lose and slow down on purpose to give Piper a chance.

Puffs would have rather hang back, and maybe clean himself a bit, but he didn't mind play-fighting with Piper. Piper reappeared with a bundle of moss twice her size, moisture seeping from the moss. He caught sight of a thorn twisted in her short furred shoulder, yet it didn't seem to be poking her.  
"Well done Piper!" He chirped, resting his dark chin on her head. He tugged the thorn out of her shoulder fur, kicking dirt over it before going to collect his moss.

"Ay foun' a laydbuf," She mewed through the moss, padding back with him at his shoulder.  
"Where's it now?" Puffs inquired, his amber eyes twinkling with mischief. Perhaps she ate it. Last time they had hunted beetles, she devoured every last one.  
"I sneezed an' scared it oth." Piper pouted, stopping in the family's clearing. She dropped her moss with Puffs', and they began to construct the ball.

"This time don't hold back on me!" Piper warned, her tail curling in anger. Her dark blue eyes locked with Puffs', taking him aback by the blaze in her eyes.  
"Alright, alright. Fine! But if I win you owe me your prey for the next quarter moon." He chuckled playfully, cuffing her over the ear. His sister nipped his paw with unpredictable agility, catching him off guard.  
"I've been practicing my speed and reaction time while you sleep, because that's all you do now. This time I'm going to win and you'll be cleaning my ticks!" She slapped the last pawful of moss onto the ball and got into a crouch, her right forepaw extended to swipe it.

Puffs was aware his parents were lazing next to each other on the marshy ground, watching them both with curiosity. Puffs turned toward Piper and nodded. She then swiped it into the air and went to slap it to the left, but Puffs' much longer legs took hold of the ball and he rolled it out of her line of fire. Piper squealed gleefully and chased after him, catching his tail in her mouth and managing to make him slip.

The mud squelched as he fell, covering his carefully groomed chest. He hissed at the inconvenience, and chased after his sister. She swatted it to the left and dived after it, holding it under her stomach like a she-cat would do to protect her kits.  
"Get back, you fox!" She scoffed, backing up ever-so-slowly with the ball. If she managed to knock it down their den hole she would win. Puffs growled in response and plowed into his sister, knocking her over and squishing the ball.

"H-hey!" She yelped, squirming under her brother's paws.  
"I win," Puffs announced, another well-claimed victory for a powerful predator.  
"Foxes always win." He added, pawing at her nose before stepping off of his sister, blinking his eyes innocently.

Night began to creep its way into the burning sky. Puffs trotted tiredly back to the den, lying down and stretching his legs. Piper followed and plopped down next to him, her fur knotted with sand and mud. Spoon and Spike followed behind the tired kits, before receding into the corners of the small den. Piper squirmed underneath Spike's forepaws, before falling asleep. Spoon pulled Puffs closer to her who only mewled in protest. His mother's warm embrace and the soft tongue lapping his head and ears lulled Puffs into a deep sleep.

 **-/\\-**

The morning after, Piper had woke Puffs up. Puffs blinked at her with glowing amber eyes, trying to adjust to the shaft of sunlight that cut through the dank musk of the mud burrow. He at up, twitching his flattened whiskers.  
"Spoon and Spike are gone again." Piper murmured, prodding his side.  
"They're probably just trying to hunt. I hope we get to learn soon, I feel like we'd be a big help." Puffs lowered his head, trying to lick and clean his tail.

He looked back at his sister, who seemed a little on edge.  
"Easy Pipe, they're fine. Now help me clean myself! I can't reach everywhere." Puffs affectionately headbutted his sister, who sighed and began slowly cleaning his shoulders. Puffs exhaled sharply. Piper didn't need to cover him in so much mud! He liked a clean pelt, it really showed what type of cat you were. A messy _unkempt_ one like Piper's showed how reckless and carefree she was. He'd change that, because he needed to showcase the utmost brilliance and so did his messy sister.

It was sunhigh by the time the two emerged from the burrow, and had decided to collect fresh moss for their nests. He had been reluctant at first, assuming that it had rained the previous night. But the ground was cracked and dry, and ants scuttled across the surface in search of food. He warned Piper not to stray too far from the clearing, as he turned north in search of his own moss.  
When he had located a dry patch he began working his claws into it. His thoughts strayed and he spaced out, mindlessly clawing and collecting the moss, careful to avoid debris and thorns.

His ears swiveled toward the call of a robin, who perched a little ways above him. A thought came to him. What if he were to catch prey? He climbed up the tree slowly, before swatting at the robin and attempting to bring it down. But the little creature was fast and flew away, shedding some feathers in the process. Frustration stirred within him as he watched the feathers fall to the ground.

He made his way slowly down the tree, picking up his moss and carrying it back to the clearing. It was a bit damp at the moment, so he slid the soft material into a patch of sunlight, before padding away to find his sister.  
"Piper!" He called, rushing forward. "Piper where are you?" He stopped instantly, dead in his tracks when he heard distant barking.

 _Twoleg dogs? They usually aren't this close. Spike mentioned they live far away._ Anxiety wormed through his body and he turned, looking for his sister. His heart soared when he saw her cowering under some ferns, her eyes wide with fear. "I thought I saw one!" She squeaked, her tail twitching.  
"There's no dogs around here. Don't worry. Come, we can just go hide in the burrow. They can't get us there." Puffs flicked his tail and the she-cat followed closely behind him. One question was all that was left.  
 _Where are Spike and Spoon?_

* * *

 **Hello everybody! Thanks for dropping by. This story is about Puffs, one of my OCs, and the stories and trouble he endures throughout his entire life. I hope you enjoy this! Please leave feedback so I can further improve my writing and overall storytelling.  
Thank you!**

 **-widenum**


	2. Chapter 1

Puffs crouched over his sister as he listened for things up on the surface. He was drowsy, and his sister had already fallen asleep. But he was waiting for his parent's desperate return. He must've sat and remained in that one spot for hours, because the sun had begun to set and cast its final rays over the murky forest. Puffs yawned and shivered when he felt the ground above him rumbling.  
"Mouse-dung!"  
 _Spike!_

Puffs propelled himself out of the burrow, colliding right into his father's sturdy frame. Dust and mud covered his father's pelt. He looked over his shoulder and saw Spoon limping toward them with a mouth full of dusty bird feathers. Fresh-kill scent came off them in waves, with also a hint of something unknown.  
"We had an encounter with dogs. We had to lead them away from here so it took longer than normal to get home. Dumb Twolegs, they _never_ look after their things." Spike murmured, his tongue working away at his claws. Brown and red tinted them, which sparked the question.  
Was that dog blood or prey?

"You have to tell us all about it!" Piper erupted from the burrow, skimming her head on the top of the entrance. Her tail quivered with excitement to see both their parents safe. She thrust her head up under her mother's chin, hiding under her stomach.  
Spike got up and disappeared for a moment, returning with some mice.  
"If you really want to know, you'll have to be quiet. My ears are ringing from running all over. Spoon sprained her paw. So be extra careful with your mother; kits."

By the time Spike had finished explaining what had happened that day, Puffs and Piper were full-fed and were lazying about against their parents.  
"...I don't get how you ever lived in a barn, so close to Twolegs; Spoon." Spike purred, leaning over to lick Spoon's ears. Spoon let out a _mrrow_ of amusement.  
"Well, if there's a place brimming with mice I'm there." She licked her lips and then scooped up Piper by the scruff. Piper squealed in indignation, her paws churning in the air. Puffs soon followed, swinging from Spike's jaws.

"It has been a long day, bed time for both of you." Puffs was lowered lightly into soft bedding, yawning and curling into the warmth. He didn't know if he could trade this life for anything else, as it was so great and peaceful. The other thing that bothered him was the fact that dogs were lurking about. But they had been fairly quiet, so he let the thought slip his mind. Sleep greeted him eventually, putting his mind to rest.

* * *

The next morning Puffs woke up first, after being crushed by his father. He had rolled right over and was smothering him with his dark fur.  
"Get off me!" He squealed, pummeling his pelt as he tried to escape from underneath Spike. Spike woke with a start and sat up, letting Puffs squeeze out from under him.  
"Yuck! You're so heavy!" He squeaked, trying to spit out an unwanted mouthful of fur. Spike snorted in amusement and stretched. Piper began to stir and yawned, walking right out of the den.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Spike followed after Piper, Puffs in pursuit.

Mist had settled in the air. It was heavy in his lungs, as he came out of the dank air. Puffs shook his pelt and turned away from his parents, climbing the hill that his family's burrow was in. A strong tree sat on the top of the hill, its branches shaking in the air. Golden rays of sunlight glowed in the distance, turning the sky a bright red. His eyes widened in awe. It was beautiful. He could see so far from where he was standing. He inhaled sharply, tasting the fresh air.

He strained his vision to see where the hills sloped down steeply into an endless expanse of forest, mixed with pines and oaks, all clustered together, their leaves rattling in the morning wind. The wind flattened his whiskers to his face, and he felt himself break into a purr. He felt like the strongest cat ever, in which he was going to be. He puffed out his chest, and gave it a few proud licks. He'd follow in his father's footsteps and he'd show the whole forest who was the biggest and the bravest.

"Puffs come down from there! I don't want you to fall. _Again._ " Spike sighed, and Puffs scampered down to join his father. He wondered what it was like past the clearing. He hadn't met any cats other than his family, and he wondered if they were dangerous. Why was he so isolated from the rest of the great unknown? Perhaps he'd adventure there someday.  
Perhaps today?

Spike pushed a mouse toward him, and he distractedly took a bite. _I'll go explore today when Spike and Spoon go to sleep. I don't want Piper to come with me though._ Puffs lifted his head and looked around. He knew his mother kept a store of herbs in the burrow, and he heard that poppy seeds would make you sleepy. If he put one in Piper's food, he could potentially leave without getting caught!

"I'll go get you a mouse to share with me, Piper!" Puffs called, racing into the burrow. He quickly selected a mouse from the meager pile of prey and rummaged through the leaves and seeds. Spoon had shown him what they looked like before, and warned him not to eat any of the herbs or eat too many. He shoved it within the mouse and carried it down, dropping it in front of Piper.  
 _I hope this works._ He took a careful bite, sitting down next to Piper who quickly devoured the mouse.

"I'm going to sleep. Don't you kits get in trouble." Spike turned around and headed into the den, disappearing in an instant. After Piper had finished eating the mouse she had pushed Puffs toward the tree where he was standing earlier.  
"Isn't it pretty up here?" She yawned, laying against the tree. Her eyes were closing slowly.  
 _Yes! My plan is working!_ Excitement fizzed under his pelt. He began rhythmically lapping her head, lulling her into a deeper sleep.

 _Be safe, I'll be back soon. I just want to see the forest down there._ Puffs charged down the hill, losing his footing and rolling the rest of the way. He squeaked when he hit the bottom, falling awkwardly on his hind leg. He moaned in pain, whipping his head around to make sure he hadn't broken it. He got up and tested it, and it seemed to only hurt a little. He began licking it, trying to get rid of the hurt. He glanced up when he heard a bird squawk loudly from above. He headed into the sun dappled forest, thankful the sun had risen a bit.

* * *

He had been walking in a straight direction for a while, because he was picking up on all new kinds of scents. _Cats?_ He wondered, stopping where it was the strongest. He followed it for a bit toward a river curb, where it stopped and eventually trailed along the river. He continued to aimlessly pad after it, his tail quivering with excitement. He could detect so much prey nearby, it was delicious! He saw some rustling reeds in front of him, and began to sneak up on them. Maybe a mouse? Do mice like reeds?

His haunches waggled and he jumped onto of a heap of writhing fur.  
 _I caught something! I caught something!_ He was so excited. He attempted to bite into its neck, but it screeched and whipped around.  
"You're biting my tail!" It yelped, and raced out of the reeds with Puffs still attached to it. Puffs let go, seeing a reddish brown tom with angry amber eyes. Puffs exploded into laughter, his eyes screwing up.  
"I thought you were a mouse." Puffs snorted, looking the tom-kit up and down.

"Oh _yeah?_ Well, I thought you were a _snake!_ You have some grip for a kit. I've never seen such a fat rogue kit now that I look at you." The tom-kit purred in amusement, flashing him a teasing glance.  
"One might think you were expecting kits of your own!"  
Puffs looked down at his rounded belly and then froze.  
"It is just muscle, something you don't have you skinny twig!" Puffs scooped up a pawful of mud and flung it at the tom-kit, who hissed and tackled him.

"You have some nerve invading ChiveClan territory; you trespasser!" The kit exclaimed, pinning Puffs down by his shoulders, his underbelly exposed. Puffs yowled and kicked upward, throwing the tom off of him and he raced away. The other kit remained in pursuit, grabbing onto his haunches and dragging him down.  
"Get off me! You are worse than a burr." Puffs attacked the tom's big tufted ears, attempting to bite them. The tom reached a paw forward and Puffs bit down on it, causing him to pull back in astonishment.

"Hey! That hurt. I was only playing." The tom pouted, sitting down, defeated.  
"Digging your claws into my flanks isn't _playing._ " Puffs twisted his head around and began licking his pelt. "Did I hurt your pride?" Puffs spat, knowing he had won the fight. The tom rolled his eyes and rolled over on his back.

"Enough. Now tell me, sharp-fang, what's your name? Mine is Adderkit. I am a future warrior of ChiveClan." Adderkit puffed out his pale brown chest, giving it a few pride licks. He sat up straight and his eyes bore down on him. "You're on my territory and I should be driving you off it right now, but you put up a good fight." Adderkit explained, yawning as if he really wasn't all that impressed. He remembered his parents warning him about _rogues_ and _Clan cats,_ so was Adderkit a Clan cat? He decided this much, and got up. He glanced at the sky and noticed it was getting cloudy.

"I have to get to my home. Goodbye Adderkit, maybe we will meet again one day." Puffs scampered off, and heard Adderkit call out to him.  
"Wait! You didn't tell me your name! Come back!" But Puffs was too far away already. He pressed on, knowing he was heading the right way. Some of the things he passed looked familiar, which made him feel safe, even in unfamiliar territory. He hoped his parents wouldn't be worried that he was gone long.

Rain fell with heavy drops, splashing on the ground and spraying him. The feeling was unpleasant. He yelped as one hit him right in the head. He needed to get back before the storm made him so wet he got ill. He was hungry now, and by the time he reached the hill he was drenched in water. He slowly climbed it, his muscles screaming for him to stop. He collapsed at the top and inhaled, before dragging himself the rest of the way to the burrow. He couldn't see or hear anything from the heavy rain, and perhaps the occasional bark of a dog. He trudged down into the burrow, and noticed it was empty.

His head lifted with shock. Why would they all be out in the pouring rain? He looked out the den and saw nothing but falling rain. It hissed as it came down, making him shiver. He whimpered and receded into the corner of the den, hoping he would wake up and Spoon, Spike, and Piper would be back.

* * *

Hours later, he woke up to the faint sound of something barking in the distance. He got up and stretched his body, his ribs rolling beneath his skin. His tail quivered as he looked around, hoping to spot any member of his family. But their scents were stale; and their nests were untouched. He padded toward his mother's nest and heavily inhaled its scent, hoping to find his mother's location.  
"Spoon?" He called, racing out into the open. The rain had washed away most of the scents, and the aroma of fresh mud sat heavy in the air. It was a soothing smell he was used to, but now it seemed so lonely and frightening being by himself.

"Puffs? Is that you?" A weak voice called out, and he whipped around. He had wandered a ways way from the clearing, and he now saw his mother shivering against the underside of a log, which was surprisingly dry beneath. Ferns swayed above his mother's head. A scrap of grey bloodied fur sat beneath her paws; immobile. Puffs shot toward her, burrowing into her fur. But a hiss of pain left her lips, and he turned his head to see a deep gash in his mother's flank. Her eyes held a tired; haunted look. Reddish-pink flesh accompanied the wound, and cobwebs were strewn across it in a messy manor.

"I'm sorry, Spoon! I should have never left the burrow." He cried out, licking the dried blood that stained her dark fur. Spoon let out a dry wheeze and shifted herself, and began grooming the fur at her paws.  
"I'm glad you're safe, Puffs. It isn't your fault there were dogs. At least one of my children will survive." Spoon's voice cracked with emotion, her eyes heavy and dark. They were clouded in pain; not from her wounds; but an emotional one. It looked unbearable, as if it were tearing her apart at the seams.

Spoon's tail flicked and she pushed herself stiffly to her paws. Puffs' eyes widened with shock as he glanced at Piper's body. Her head was bent at an unnatural angle, as if it had been snapped. Blood smeared her pelt. Her eyes were closed by the corner of her mouth betrayed death, as blood had dried and hardened. Spoon staggered toward a patch of sunlight and began digging at it slowly. Her claws worked away at the dirt as Puffs sat at Piper's side, his heart heavy and his mind lost. His ears flattened to his head and he looked at his mother.

"This should've been me." He moaned, falling to Piper's side. He should have been there to protect her! But he had gone off on his own, hoping to explore more of the world. He did, and he paid the price. Stupid Clan cats! _Adderkit_ had distracted him. His search for more cats had him in a daze, and he missed the opportunity to protect his family.  
"Don't say that, my son. You'll grow up to be a wonderful cat one day. Don't blame yourself for a mistake. It would've happened either way, but it would have ended with you perhaps dying or watching your family die." She hissed under her breath, but her eyes were filled with sympathy. She padded over to Puffs and bent her head down to rasp her tongue slowly over his head.

"Now, please come here and help me, Puffs. It is time to put Piper to rest."

* * *

 **yeet this was an edgy chapter which I am known for**

 **Leave a like in the comment section above! Thanks for reading my d-dudes ;)**

 **-widenum**


	3. Chapter 2

Freshly churned earth lay next to the new grave. He glanced at his mother with wide, frightened eyes.  
"What lies there?" He had a gut feeling he knew what it was, but he didn't dare speak his worries aloud. Spoon's eyes snapped to the second pile of earth and her eyes flashed briefly. Spoon glanced meaningfully at Puffs, which gave Puffs all the clarification in the world. "Ma..." He whispered, thrusting his head up under her chin. He breathed in her dusty scent, letting it wreath around him in an invisible, relaxing cloud. His ears flattened to his head and he looked at the graves.

Spoon winced and limped to the log she was lying next to. She had flattened ferns and leaves together to create a makeshift nest. She folded her paws underneath her stomach and squinted her eyes as she looked out into the forest, her eyes seeing, yet taking in nothing. Puffs trotted over to her and began grooming her slowly. Spoon's eyes clouded in pain and she rested her chin on her paws, closing her eyes in agony. Puffs curled up against her stomach, her warmth soothing him slightly.  
"How about you go try to catch some prey?" Spoon rasped, her eyes weary as she looked down at him.

"I don't know how." He squeaked, sitting up and resting his chin on his mother's shoulder. Spoon let out a dry laugh and twisted her head around and licked him.  
"Here, let me try to show you." The she-cat pushed herself up and limped slowly into a more open space. She bent down in a hunter's crouch and began panting, her wound angry and red. "Like this, and you keep your tail still and slightly above the ground. Move slowly but don't hesitate. I know you're young, but I know you can do it. Go practice, my sweet kit. I'll be waiting for you."

She padded toward him and rested her chin on his head, before disappearing back in the direction of the log. The forest was silent, as if it were mourning the loss of Piper and Spike. Puffs sniffed the air and detected a trace of mouse, his whiskers twitching excitedly. He ran toward the scent, slowing down as it became stronger. He approached another log, and saw scuffling beneath the underside of it. A mouse was squeaking quietly and intent on eating seeds on the underside of the log. Puffs crept up slowly on the mouse, his tail lashing excitedly. The mouse was then alerted and attempted to escape, but Puffs threw himself at it, catching the creature in his claws. It was scrawny and seemed to be on its last legs. Would he get so lucky next time? He picked up his messy catch and carried it back to Spoon.

Spoon was snoring quietly, her eyes open slightly. When he approached she woke up, her eyes fluttering. They glittered with fever as she looked at him. She began purring as she focused on him. "Spike! You're back and you've brought prey. I knew you'd return!" She exclaimed, as Puffs sat down next to him.  
"I-it... I'm Puffs. I caught a mouse, Ma." He dropped it in front of her and she looked at it curiously.  
"Thank you, Spike." She mewed, and began gnawing on the mouse.

"I'll be back soon Ma!" He called over his shoulder before running through the undergrowth. He was going hunting. He was going to get her some good prey. Maybe he could catch a rabbit? That would keep them full for days!  
"I'll be waiting." Spoon meowed as he raced away.

* * *

Puffs returned at dusk, two lizards hanging from his mouth. Pride skyrocketed within him, his tail quivering excitedly. Spoon would be so proud of him! When he burst back into the clearing where Spoon was, he saw her slumped against the log, her breathing hard. "Ma? What's wrong?" He bent down and nuzzled her against her jaw, his eyes glittering with sadness. Spoon coughed and looked up at him.  
"I'll be okay." She choked, running a paw against her ear. She blinked rapidly and then closed her eyes.

"You said you'd wait for me!" Puffs cried, his voice cracking with grief as he felt his mother's flank slowly stop rising and falling. Spoon opened her eyes again once more, and rasped in his ear.  
"I'll always be waiting for you, Puffs." Her meow suddenly broke off and she broke into a bout of coughing, before letting out a dry wheeze and her flank falling still. Puffs screeched into the approaching night air, and he buried his face into her pelt. He wept, trying to feel the last of her warm body before it grew cold.

Puffs sat down in front of her, his head hung low, his eyes closed in pain. His heart fluttered in his chest and he felt as if he were going to faint.  
 _It... This is all my fault. All of it._ Puffs curled up in the curve of her belly, hiding his face away in her fur.

He must have fallen asleep because he woke up at sunrise, the sky clear and the clouds drifting by above him. His mother's fur was cold and slightly damp. He frowned, grabbing one of his lizards which had become stiff. He took a bite of its meat, trying to chew the cold meat. He ate slowly, watching as red and orange leaves fell from the trees. He stared out at the shafts of leaf-fall sunlight as they broke through the tree branches, dappling the clearing with their shade. The wind rustled through the branches, giving him the feel of home. But it wasn't the same without his family.

Padding over to the earth mounds, he flashed out a paw and began scraping dirt towards him. His claws ached as he dug up earth. He was going to bury his mother, no matter how long it would take. His eyes were intently fixed on his small hole as he tossed earth out behind him, scraping his small claws on rocks every now and then. He sneezed as dirt continuously got into his nose. It was incredibly tiring. He paused beside the grave, his chest heaving. His legs were covered in earth, and his little claws were clogged with dirt. He began grooming himself, looking across the clearing to where the ferns waved above his mother's body.

Every time he heard the bark of a dog, his pelt stood on end. But they were incredibly distant. But they gradually got louder and louder. He whipped his head around and watched four cats burst into the clearing, a mutt lumbering and drooling behind them.  
"Damn it! Go around the side, Hay!" Yelled one cat, a flame coloured tom had shouted. His blue eyes flicked to Puffs who was cowering beside his small hole. The tom shot toward him at unbelievable speed, scooping him up by the scruff and racing up a nearby tree.

The flame coloured tom dropped him off at the crook of the tree-limb, and flicked his tail. "Stay here or you're dog food. You don't want that, do you?" The tom asked, narrowing his piercing eyes at Puffs. Puffs nodded slowly and the tom slowly snaked toward the edge of the branch, watching as the three cats pushed the mutt toward the tree they were in. "Hold on tight, little one." At his command, Puffs dug his dirty claws into the tree, holding on for dear life. His tail quivered in fear and slight excitement.

The tom jumped off the tree, landing square on the dog's shoulders. He sunk his fangs into the mutt's neck, making it whimper in pain. A blue-grey tabby she-cat jumped up and lashed her claws across the mutt's muzzle. It whimpered and whipped its head toward the orange tom's lashing tail, and grabbed it in its slobbering jaws, ripping the tom painfully from the dog's back. The dog swung its head back and forth with the tom's tail still clamped in its jaws. The tom yelped in shock, and as soon as a pale ginger she-cat clawed at its thick neck, the dog let go and dropped the tom. It began whimpering and ran off, its tail between its legs.

The orange tom panted on the ground, sitting up to assess his injuries. When he finished, he nodded at the tree and the blue-grey she-cat ran up to him and carried him slowly and carefully down to the ground. The tom glared at the kit with angry blue eyes. "Where's your mother, son?" He asked, his tongue clicking. When Puffs stuttered, the tom relaxed slightly. "It is dangerous for kits to be out on their own. We'll bring you back to our camp where we can get a good look at ya." The tom began grooming himself and the other cats began walking around the clearing, until the pale she-cat walked toward him.

"Why are you alone?" She questioned, glancing quizzically at Puffs. Puffs shifted his paws uncomfortably, and blinked up at her with large amber eyes. He got up and turned toward the log.  
"My family died out here while trying to fight against dogs. I was trying to bury her until you guys came along..." He mewed quietly, feeling embarrassed. The she-cat purred and pulled him toward herself.  
"Its been a while since I've been around kits. Let me clean you up." Her steady purr was very comforting and he began dozing off.

"Wheat, Falcon, Hay, it's about time to leave. It's sundown, we need to get back to camp soon. Bring the kit and let's get out of here." Puffs snapped back to reality, looking at the tom who had saved him earlier. He had an air to him that gave him the sense of a leader. He stood tall although he could see he was still in shock. Falcon, who he could only assume was the blue-grey she-cat with the yellow eyes, shook her head, licking her tongue around her lips.  
"You're not fooling anyone, Razor. Everyone can see you're too tired to make the trek back to camp. We'll stay here tonight and we'll move as soon as its morning."

With that, the cats broke off. Razor had insisted that he kept watch, and Falcon, Wheat, and Hay looked around for nests. Wheat stayed by Puffs side the whole time, her tail draped protectively over him. Puffs followed tiredly, and kept stumbling over his own paws. She finally decided on a spot near the hill where he always looked out at the sunrise. She gathered leaves from the trees and patted them into a makeshift nest. "We won't be heading that way tomorrow. Too many Clan cats. They flank our territory. The strip of land near the treeline-" She paused, flicking her tail toward the open grassy area. "Marks our border. The patrol it like they're gonna die or somethin'. Any-who, let's get some rest for tomorrow. But oh! You must be hungry! I'll go get some prey. Wait here and don't wander."

The endless stream of words that came off the she-cat's tongue made him comforted. She was like Piper. He shook himself as he remembered his sister's body, and he sat against the curve of a root and looked out into the forest. Birds soared low above the trees, flying with such a sense of freedom. He glared down at the forest, remembering the tom-kit he had encountered. His claws curled into the earth, wishing he could do something to get even with the dumb cat. He turned around a few times in his makeshift nest, before nestling with his nose hidden beneath his tail.

He kept himself still as he listened to the sounds of the forest. It all blurred together in the sound of a hum. His ears perked in the sound of the steady hum. He could hear the whispering of something, but what was it? He turned his head in confusion, not seeing who was whispering. The cats he met were far away an all spaced out, so he wouldn't have been able to hear anything they had said. Frustration tugged at his belly. He stood up when he saw Wheat coming back. His eyes widened when he saw all the prey in her mouth. What a hunter! He wanted to be just like her.

She dropped a squirrel and a frog next to him. She huffed. "Well, we can eat these. Try the frog." She took a bite of the squirrel carcass, chewing with delight. Puffs glared at the smaller animal. It looked disgusting, and smelled of river water and mud. He reluctantly bit into the flesh of the frog, chewing very slowly and carefully. The flavours of the frog were actually good when he processed them! Now realizing for the first time how hungry he really was, he began devouring the creature in famished bites. Wheat glanced at him out of her peripherals, watching with amusement.

She laughed lightly, nudging Puffs with her shoulder. "One could say you've been starved half your life. Oh and I do agree, frogs are indeed great."

* * *

It was now early morning. Puffs crept slowly across the clearing, heading to the final resting place of his mother. Flies had begun to gather around her open wound. The sight of this made his heart drop with horror. He carefully began pulling her away from the spot, and began dragging her heavy body back to his family's tombs. Hay, the cream tom with the rounded face, lifted his head as Puffs approached. He tilted his head as Puffs began to dig again. The tom yawned and sat up in his nest.  
"What're you doing, little kit?" Hay asked, his voice rough with sleep.

Puffs had found out last night that Hay was Wheat's brother, and they were trainees in some sort of... group? He was going to head there later that day. Puffs began scuffling slower, his gaze far away and distant. Hay grunted and brought Puffs attention back to him.  
"T-this? Oh. I'm burying my-" As he began to speak, he was cut off by Hay.  
"Eh. I wouldn't worry about burying her. Wasted energy, am I right? Pitiful scrap; doubt scavengers would come looking for that. If I were a fox, I'd eat you instead. You look much more tasty." Hay swiped his tongue around his jaws and then began to give himself a quick wash. Puffs stepped back from the cat. He was, intimidating to say the least. His pale amber eyes like dawn light on wispy clouds pierced him in such a way, looking at the tom as a whole concerned him.

He ignored Hay's warning and began digging more. It _was_ incredibly exhausting. His muscles screamed for him to stop, but he didn't want to! He needed to protect his mother from further harm. But as soon as he knew it, the other three cats had woken up. They prowled over to him. Wheat had offered to help dig the grave, but Falcon had forbade this. She instead, blinked gently at Puffs and guided him away from the small hole. "Do not waste time burying the dead. If you put them underneath the earth, they will never find their ways to their final resting place. Do you understand, small one?"  
Puffs had simply gave a weak nod in response, and the group of cats began to move. Puffs stayed close to Wheat's hind legs, feeling this was the safest spot.

He glanced up at the front, noticing Razor's chewed up tail. It was dark red with blood and clumped fur, and it twitched as if it were itchy. He held it low to the ground as he passed through ferns and undergrowth, with the other four cats following close behind.  
Puffs had never ventured this far into the forest! It was so vast, with gurgling streams carrying leaves of vibrant oranges and reds across beautiful grounds. Rabbits hopped by in the distance, chasing each other, completely oblivious that cats were nearby. His ears perked as he heard a movement overhead, and saw a squirrel clumsily zigzagging over the tree branches. The cats leading seemed to be acknowledging every noise and sound.

He had trailed behind the group a little, and as his head was busily turning to look at everything he didn't notice the cats had stopped. He collided into Wheat's leg, and he sneezed as he got a nose-full of fur. Razor held his tail up for the others to stop. A dirt road was where the cats had stopped, and they began crouching. Following suite, Puffs lowered his head and his nose twitched with excitement. What was that? Should he inspect it? He began to creep closer, but Wheat held him back with her tail. She slowly shook her head.

Then, instead of the scent of rogue cat, the strong scent of dog and twoleg bathed his senses. He could see a great big black brute, with an orange muzzle and thick, muscly legs. It was bound to the twoleg by a linked vine, the twoleg holding it loosely. The dog stopped and turned to the cats, Puffs fear-scent drifting off him in waves. The dog lowered its head to sniff at the bushes the cats were in, shoving its huge broad head in the bush. Razor hissed at the dog, and it looked around at the cats, before losing its interest on the cats. The dog and the twoleg walked off quietly.

"We got lucky, don't think all dogs are nice, kid." Razor snorted, emerging from the bushes. Falcon padded to his side while Wheat and Hay began to chat quietly behind the patrol. Puffs head lolled as he continued to walk, sleep tugging at his bones. He had walked so far... He just wanted to go to sleep. He looked up at Wheat who seemed on guard, and he opened his mouth to ask if he could ride on her. But he closed his mouth, thinking she would say no. Silently, the group trudged on through the undergrowth, which eventually turned out to be a shadowed, pine forest. 

* * *

**Heyo! I kinda whipped this chapter out of my ass because I haven't updated this story in a while. Anyway, tell me what you thought about this chapter! I also have some questions for you, the readers.**

 **What kind of cat do you think Puffs is going to turn out to be?**

 **Who do you think he'll meet next?**

 **How do you think Wheat and Puffs relationship will grow? Will they see each other as siblings, or something more?**

 **Answer these questions in the comments below! I'll be looking forward to seeing them.**

 **Ttfn! Ta-ta for now!**

 **-widenum**


End file.
